Question: Stephanie has biked her bike for a total of $110$ miles since she started biking daily. She has been biking $11$ miles each day. For how many days has Stephanie been biking?
Explanation: The number of days that Stephanie has been biking is the total number of miles biked divided by the number of miles biked each day. $110\text{ miles} \div 11\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days biking}$ $110\text{ miles} \div 11\text{ miles per day} = 10\text{ days}$